When Marriage Becomes a Sin
by SVUobsessor
Summary: Olivia sighed listening to the music that would end her happiness for all eternity. The sound of wedding bells in the near distance. It was July Fourteenth the day of Elliot Stabler’s wedding.
1. Day of Sin

Law and Order: Special Victim Unit

When Marriage Becomes a Sin

Chapter One

Day of Sin

Olivia sighed listening to the music that would end her happiness for all eternity. The sound of wedding bells in the near distance. It was July Fourteenth the day of Elliot Stabler's wedding. Olivia was one of ten bridesmaids in this wedding. Four of them belonged to the groom and the rest of them belonging to the bride. The four belonging to Elliot were Olivia, and his three little nieces. Then there was the best men, only three, all Elliot's. They were named John Munch, Fin Tutuola, and Parker Kaufman. Parker was Olivia's part-time 'lover'. Although how could you really call it that when Olivia was in love with another man?

"Olivia Benson," She whispered letting out another exasperated sigh, "The Groom's Bride," She paused liking the way that sounded and then added the rest of the word. "smaid."

She closed her eyes tightly, trying to think of what was going to happen today. The woman, Holly walking down the aisle to claim the man she loved. The two of them shoving cake into each others mouths…that was bound to make her gag. Ugh…her mind stopped thinking at the garter. She smoothed out her red burgundy dress and walked over to the room's exit. She opened the cream colored door and walked out into the hall.

- - - - - -

Olivia knocked on his cream colored door with his black coffee in hand, a newspaper in the other. She heard him rummaging around in the room and then she heard him telling her he was decent. She walked in slowly. She glanced towards where he was making noise in the hotel room. He was shirtless in a pair of shorts that were made for working out. He was searching around frantically for something.

"Good Morning, you, my friend, are about to become a married man." Olivia said walking over to the table putting the coffee down on the table nearest to him.

He looked up from his position on the floor; he was on his hands and knees. He was taking in her dress, her make-up; either that or it was a form of Olivia's wishful thinking. "You look beautiful."

"Shh…" Olivia whispered, "You're getting married today."

"It's horrible. I can't even find my tie." Elliot stood up. "Maybe it's a sign?"

Olivia got a horrified look on her face. "Elliot no! You are not aloud to have second thoughts. Holly is a good friend you won't do this to her."

"It's normal to have cold feet," Elliot whispered the words her way delicately.

"Well stop being normal," Olivia said afraid of the fact that she actually liked the normalness, "Do you at least have the ring? I mean you can go without the tie but-"

"I gave you the ring!" Elliot yelled at her.

Olivia laughed, "Calm down, I was joking." She reached into the pocket of her dress for the ring. The ring she thought of throwing into a fire so many times. She pulled out the case it was so safely secure in.

Elliot closed the distance between the two of them and grabbed the ring out of Olivia's hand. He opened the ring that Olivia had picked out knowing Holly's taste, much like her own.

"You should try it on…" Elliot said

"What?!" Olivia said, almost a scream. "Stop it…stop it right now."

Elliot grabbed her hand and as she struggled he put the ring on her finger. It slid right down to the perfect place…the perfect fit. Olivia's eyes were filling with tears.

"It fits…" He said his voice descending.

"Elliot what's a matter?" Olivia said looking into his eyes searching, "What's a matter with you?"

Olivia I couldn't get a once of sleep last night, and when I did I woke up an hour later. You've got to call the wedding off Olivia." He assured her, the alcohol scent drifting her way.

"Elliot Stabler!" Her eyes stung the alcohol was so strong…or was that just her emotions? She pushed him against the nearest wall, he went to stand up straight again but she pushed him back down. She slapped him twice, one forth and one on the way back.

He grabbed both of her hands and pushed them down. He then grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a massive passionate kiss. Olivia tried to protest but found herself melting….his tongue finding its way into her mouth. His other hand went to her waist pulling her closer to him. Olivia felt as if they fit each other like a puzzle. She felt heat radiating from somewhere it shouldn't as he pulled her closer into his erection. She gasped into his mouth, and he slipped his hand down to her firm ass.

That was when she came back to reality, slapped him again…then left.

- - - - - -

Olivia stood in front of the cream colored door that was the bride's room for the day. She exhaled knowing she was about to deliver a woman the worst news ever on a not-so-silver platter. Olivia should have been standing at this very door ten minutes ago but she had gone to check herself. Elliot had tousled her hair a bit with his amazing kiss. There was a fear that she'd never recover from that one running around Olivia's brain.

She exhaled again…this time louder and longer…and then she knocked. Someone else answered the instead of Holly. It was her maid of honor, Leslie Simmons. Olivia liked Leslie because the girl was so nice and very polite.

"Hi Olivia. Is there something a matter?" She asked. Leslie was so simplistically innocent.

"You could say that." Olivia said with a smile. She realized she'd have to take her happiness down a few notches. "I need to talk to Holly."

Leslie cleared the way for Olivia, opening the door wide. "Come on in."

Olivia walked in and saw Holly coming out of the bathroom in a white cocktail dress. It was very tight and busty in the corset, and then it flared out into a poofy little dress. She looked like a dream. Olivia didn't know why Elliot decided to kiss her instead of his fiancée today.

"Oh god. What's wrong?"

Olivia tried to wrap her brain around why they were freaking out so easily. She must have looked nervous and giddy because that's how she felt.

"The wedding…" Olivia paused wondering if she should have traveled a different route. She kind of wished she would have marched Elliot down her to tell her himself but that wouldn't be good for her. Plus she'd kick his ass.

"It's off?" Disappointment fell over Holly's face in a way that made Olivia's heart sink.

Olivia nodded no happiness in her face at all. She was managing the not jumping up and down very well.

"Why…?" Holly asked.

Olivia looked into her eyes seeing that she wasn't sure that she wanted to know why. She looked a little more expecting….waiting for an answer.

"He's drunk." Olivia stated.

She looked suddenly tenser, then relaxed. It was weird. "So there is still a chance we can get married."

"I don't know you'll have to talk to him." Olivia said hesitantly, she knew she should have said no but she couldn't do that to the heartbroken Holly. Besides…Elliot could wake up when he's sober and decide he wants to get married after all right? A kiss doesn't always constitute feelings…sometimes it's just attraction, but there was so much feeling in that kiss.

Olivia tried to divert her mind. Thinking of the kiss would only make her a smiling idiot.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?" Holly asked with piercing eyes.

Her mind ran around the thought of the kiss again. His lips…she had to focus. She shook her head indicating no. She lied.


	2. Orange Juice and Cinnamon Rolls

**Author's Note: I did this one in Olivia's Point of View....so...tell me if I should stay out of her mind. I know that somethings you probably don't think she would think but we don't know what Olivia thinks...only what she says. Besides it's my story!**

**My favorite reviewers...are the only three that reviewed....so yay you guys! Thanks so much!!!!  
**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

When Marriage Becomes a Sin

Chapter 2

Orange Juice and Cinnamon Rolls

Olivia's Point-of-View

I walked into Elliot's hotel room with a carton of orange juice and cinnamon rolls. The carton of orange juice was for his hangover and the cinnamon rolls were for me. Although I knew I couldn't possibly eat all of them without it taking a week. I looked around the hotel room. It looked like a guest room of a queen's palace but it contained no Elliot. The door to his room was wide open though so I cautiously walked towards his room saying his name softly. When I got to the door I knocked on it, as much as I wanted to see him naked I didn't want him to know that I saw him naked. I waited a few seconds for an answer, my mind wandering to unclean places. I didn't hear an answer so I walked in quietly.

I took in the scene trying to figure out where he was. The bathroom door was closed and there was the sound of the shower radiating from the room. I rolled my eyes. This meant I would have to wait to talk to him. I looked around, and was pleased to find that the room was pretty clean. Elliot's suitcase was open on a table; his clothes were neatly folded in the suitcase. I hate to say it made me smile. Too many things about that man made me smile.

I walked to his suitcase and found him something to wear. I wanted him to look presentable for when he finally saw Holly. She had enough today, she didn't need to see him in a wife beater and jeans. I decided on some nice jeans and a black button up. It was the least I could do, besides wasn't this all my fault? Although…it was his choice to get drunk. I went and placed his clothes on his bed. He would have to take care of the underwear and socks.

I looked around still; there was an empty glass on the bedside table. Is that all that got him drunk? I pondered that for a second and then figured he cleaned up the rest of it all. I grabbed the glass and went into the kitchen space. I cleaned out the glass and then started searching for another one. I found one that was bigger and poured him a glass of orange juice, and then I put a cinnamon roll on a plate with a napkin underneath.

I decided I better get in and get out because he could be coming out of the shower any time…and who knew if he took clothes in with him. I was soon in his room by the bed stand. I put the stuff down quietly and then looked at the bathroom door. It was then I realized that the sound of the shower had disappeared. Before I could hightail it out of there the door opened exposing his all-too-naked body.

Why didn't he wear a towel? I thought before clapping a hand over my eyes.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed

The image of him naked was now implanted in my memory forever. He was so…masculine. I made my way out of the apartment ignoring his… "Olivia don't leave."

- - - - - -

I sat in a comfy recliner in my hotel room's bedroom. I was still in my dress thinking of changing out of it. I loved wearing dresses but they were completely uncomfortable. This dress especially.

My mind kept skipping to uncleanly things, stuff like him ripping the dress off of me. He was my partner! I had known him since the academy that's four years! My mind reminisced about cleaner things, like the three times he had asked me out. The first time was the first hour at the academy. He was charming and handsome but I told him I liked to get to know people before I dated him. The second time I told him we were too good of friends and I didn't want to ruin that. Then the third time I told him he wasn't my type, although really I was just afraid of losing him. All the times he asked me out were in the first month of the academy. We spent almost all the time we weren't busy with academy things together. We used to hang out, study together, and eat meals together. We even slept in the same bed a couple of times.

Our closeness was distanced when we became partners though. We started being a little bit more professional and since it wasn't professional to go with your opposite sexed co-worker to the movies all the time we didn't.

After that month I regretted not saying yes so much. I fell in love with him so easily. He was my best friend but I wanted more. I thought he didn't want it though.

I heard the front door open slowly. I could tell because it was creaking loudly. The descending opening door sound. You'd think in a hotel this upscale they'd pride themselves on un-squeaky door. He walked quietly in saying my condescendingly. I didn't answer slightly hoping he would just go away,

I didn't want to talk about what happened this morning. I just wanted it to dwell in my thoughts…untainted but what he really meant.

He walked into my room…well he was standing in the doorway. He was looking at me I could feel it.

"Hey…" He said drawing it out.

"Hi," I drew mine out too and refused to look at him.

He walked in and sat down on the bed. He sighed. "We really screwed up didn't we?"

"We?" I looked up at him and disbelief.

"Just making sure you're still alive in there." He said with a smile.

I looked down going back into my 'dead' state. "Yeah…**you** screwed up big time."

"I wouldn't trade it for the world. It was amazing." That made me tingle all over. Was he trying to get committed? "It's safe to say you're a good kisser."

"I don't think I was doing even half of the kissing." I stated trying not to smile.

"I felt you smile." He countered.

I looked up to glare at him. "You must be feeling things. I don't smile at other's expense."

I stood up and headed out to the living room. I could hear him following me.

"That was cold…baby." He was still drunk.

"Can you stop being so annoying?" I asked him walking to the couch.

"Did you tell Holly yet?" He asked

"No Elliot…I went to get O.J. and cinnamon rolls to celebrate first. What do you think?" I said with sarcasm. I liked him better when he was sober than when he was drunk and not kissing me. "Are you gonna sleep this thing off or just wait until you pass out?" I asked getting overly annoyed.

"Don't count on it…unless you're gonna let me sleep it off in your bed holding you."

"I'm guessing you want sex too?" I asked with sarcasm dripping from my tone.

"No…I wanna remember our first time."

I rolled my eyes. "You're a jackass when you're drunk you know that right?"

"Do you have more of that orange juice?" He asked staggering over to the kitchen. Next thing I knew he was passed out on the floor. Finally.

- - - - - -

Leslie knocked on my door about an hour later. She wasn't in her bridesmaid pre-wedding dress anymore, and neither was I. I was in a t-shirt that said 'Holly's Bachelorette Party' and so was she. There was so much mandatory clothing for this damn wedding. Holly's parents were going to have a cow when they figured out it was called off. Which it didn't really matter because they were richer than god.

"Hey," I said when I opened the door.

She smiled, "Nice shirt…do you know where Elliot is?" She asked quietly.

"He's passed out on my kitchen floor." I informed her.

"Oh…" Her voice slid down in tone, "Well." She handed me an airline ticket. "Holly is terribly sorry."

I sighed. She shouldn't be sorry for me…anyone but me. "Tell her I know…and that I'm sorry too."

Leslie nodded. "She told me that Elliot needed to find his own way home."

I smiled and nodded. He deserved that much.

"Alright…have a nice flight home."

"You too."

- - - - - -

Parker was the next person to knock on my door. I went to the door knowing it was him. I opened the door to see him in jeans and a black button up no doubt the guy's pre-wedding dress assignment.

"Hey baby." He said with a smile.

I did my best to not make my smile look fake. He walked in wrapping one arm around me and kissing me deeply. I tried not to pretend it was Elliot but I couldn't help myself. Parker kissed nothing like Elliot did so I had a hard time believing my thoughts.

He walked past me into the living room. There was no doubt in my mind that we were too acquainted.

"So it's too…bad…?" He paused I figured he saw Elliot on the floor. I had put a pillow under his head and covered him with a blanket. "Why is Elliot on your floor?"

"He was going to go raid my fridge when he passed out," I explained walking over to the couch.

"Was the blanket and the pillow really necessary?" He asked sounding disgusted.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes…" I said hostility apparent when I said it through my teeth.

He headed towards me. "Why so tense?" He asked sitting down on the couch.

"He kissed me…this morning." I told Parker.

"Was it that bad?" He asked with a smile. How naïve was he?

I smiled seeing how oblivious he was. "You wish," I said and then his smile vanished. "Just kidding babe."

I added that in at the very last minute. "Did you get your ticket?" He asked. I nodded. "Do you think they put us on the same flight."

"I doubt it." I stated walking over to where I left the ticket. I hadn't even bothered to look at when I was leaving, "Flight 334?" I asked

"Dang…210…Jesus when are you leaving?" He asked

I looked at the ticket…two days from now. I was stuck in Paris for two days. In any other circumstance that would have been wonderful but Paris held the idea of Elliot getting married to another woman for me, but also the kiss now. This could be good. Plus I didn't know if he was rushing home so soon either.

"Two days," I said with a smile.

"Great you'll be in San Diego…for two more days…alone." He stated smugly. I know he'd offer to switch flights if he had enough money to do so.

"Don't worry. I brought my gun." I told him.

He smiled and shook his head. He kissed my forehead. Well my flight is today…in a couple of hours so I'd better go get ready. I wanna get a nap in before I can't sleep for awhile."

Parker couldn't sleep in airplanes. He listened to music almost the entire time they were in the air, on the way to San Diego. I watched him leave the hotel…little did I know I'd never see him again.

* * *

**Alright...if it says...Paris..anywhere...I'm sorry. I had a moment....where I was dumb enough to think Elliot would go to Paris to get married. I know stupid.**

**Umm R&R...please...cause so far I'm convinced this story sucks!  
**


End file.
